


Secrets on Waverly Place

by Grapes333



Category: Disney - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, WOWP - Fandom, Wizards of Waverly Place, Wizards of Waverly Place RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapes333/pseuds/Grapes333
Summary: Being wizards isn’t the only secret the Russo’s are hiding.





	1. Spies

It was 11pm on a Sunday night and Max was frantically typing away on his laptop. Essays due on Monday at midnight were one of the things the Russo parents didn't let their children use magic on. Max had waited until the very last hour to bust out a three page essay on the themes of The Life of Pi.  
Although he hadn't read the book, the boy had used the internet to scrap together the bare minimum knowledge to bullshit the essay. But, his eyes became heavy and before he knew it, Max was falling asleep. He snapped awake when Alex busted into his room giggling like a hyena.  
"Max! Wake up you've got to see something." The sister said. "Follow me- but be quiet."  
Max followed the girl to the bathroom where someone was taking a shower. 80's music was playing through the barely cracked open door. The siblings peeked through the door to reveal their father singing and dancing to his hearts content. Alex almost couldn't contain her laughter, but Max just stared.  
The boy hadn't been able to take his eyes off his naked father. He faked a few giggles as he watched his dad lather his tan body in bubbles. Max felt the blood rushing downward to his crotch and pulled back from the door. Alex ran back to her room to bust out in laughter, so her brother took this opportunity to start recording their father in the shower.  
However, Jerry turned off the water and Max ran back to his room. He checked the time- 11:45. The shocked teen forfeited a good grade and turned in the assignment online as it was.  
Max was more concerned about his newfound attraction to his father. He had thought he might've been gay, so this confirmed it. But having a crush on his dad? The boy wouldn't ever had thought he'd start thinking of his dad in that way. Now that a crush had developed, Max was scared it wouldn't go away- but there was also a hint of excitement in the back of the boy's mind.


	2. Uncle Kelbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Kelbo is coming for a visit! What plans do the teens have for him?

Max was a bit upset that he had to give up his room to Uncle Kelbo for a week, but he was excited for his uncle to visit. Whenever Kelbo visited, it was a week of fun. Max would be sleeping in Alex's room but it was big enough for them to share for a week.  
    Besides, Max wanted to hear Alex's advice on his feelings towards his dad. Max could ask her about it because he was the first and only person who Alex told about her liking to their uncle. She had a plan to try and become closer with Uncle Kelbo this visit. But that was all she had told Max. Perhaps if he told her about his crush, she could help him figure everything out.  
    Max collected sleeping bags from the linen closet to create his makeshift bed on Alex's floor. Alex came in with a few extra pillows and set them on her bed. "Hey Max can you close the door?" The girl asked. Max pushed the door shut and gestured for her to go on.   
    "Do you really think it's alright for me to try and ... go for Kelbo? I'm just afraid that if it goes wrong, or if the secret got out, it'll ruin our family." Alex said. Max blushed and assured her "I promise I'd never think of you any different- whatever happens. I actually have something to tell you."   
The sister started getting nervous. "You don't have a crush on Kelbo too do you Max?" The boy slyly shook his head. "I might have a teeny crush on... dad?" He said as he faked a smile. Alex stared at her brother. At first, one would have thought Alex was going to cry. But a smile shot across her face.  
"Max, do you know what this means? We can help each other! We can give each other suggestions for what worked!" Alex exclaimed.  
The boy sighed in relief.   
DING DONG  
The teens looked at each other and ran to the living room to see their uncle. Theresa had already opened the front door and Uncle Kelbo was standing with a suitcase by his side. "Uncle Kelbo I missed you!" Alex cheered and ran into his arms. The girl made sure that she held onto him tight enough for him to feel her breasts against himself.   
Max chuckled to himself. This was an outrageous situation to be in. His sister had a crush on his uncle and he liked his own father. And they were both gonna make advances.   
"And how are you Max?" Kelbo asked, going in for a hug. "I've been good Uncle! What do you have planned for us?" The boy asked, plopping himself on the couch next to Alex.   
"Well, first off I'd like to treat everyone to a trip to the water park tomorrow!"  
Jerry came from around the corner and Max got butterflies in his stomach. The brothers hugged and Jerry told everyone to find their swimsuits so that they weren't scrambling for them last minute. Max and Alex did as they were told and ran back to Alex's room.   
     The siblings continued chatting about what they could do to earn their father and uncle's attention.


End file.
